Little Miss Wise
In series *Mr. Daydream: Both are sensitive. *Mr. Happy: Both are positive. *Little Miss Sunshine: Both are in a positive manners. *Little Miss Brainy: Both are intelligent. *Little Miss Brilliant: Both are intelligent. *Mr. Clever: Both are intelligent. Out of series *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts, both are pink and wise), *Marcie (Peanuts, both are wise and have brown hair (Marcie has black hair in the comics)), *Doris the Door (A Little Curious, both are wise), *Trini/Yellow Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are peaceful and wise), *Wisdom Tooth (Chowder, both are wise), *Wombo Wombat (Blinky Bill, both are wise), *Bough (Johnny English, both are wise), *Ling Ling (Blinky Bill, both are sensible), *Tito (Jayzeebear, both are wise), *Nava (Balto: Wolf Quest, both are wise), *Wise Old Elf (Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, both are wise), *Great Uncle Bulgeria (The Wombles, both are wise), *Reverend "Timothy" Lovejoy (The Simpsons, both are wise), *Jeff Tracy (Thunderbirds, both are wise and resourceful), *Panda (Skunk Fu!, both are wise), *The Pink Panther (Namesake series, both are pink and have red noses) *Hiro (Thomas and Friends, both are wise), *O.J. (TUGS, both are wise), *Digby (Theodore Tugboat, both are wise), *Lionel (Budgie the Little Helicopter, both are wise and have brown hair and red noses), *Preston (City Trams, both are wise), *Tiger (Kipper the Dog, both are wise), *Jean (Animal Fun, both are the same colour, and same nose) *Soo (The Sooty Show, both are sensible), *Mr. Owl (Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom, both are wise), *Ravenclaw Students (Harry Potter, most are as wise as Little Miss Wise), *Hela Nemo (Cubix: Robots For Everyone, both are wise), *Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are wise), *Big Ears (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are wise), *Mr. Owl (Franklin the Turtle, both are wise and resourceful), *Frog (Little Bear Stories, both are wise and peaceful and have green), *Friar Tuck (Robin Hood 1973, both are wise), *The Wise Old Wishing Well (The Magic House, both are wise and have red noses), *Melissa Raccoon (The Raccoons, both are sensible), *Great Deku Tree (Legend of Zelda. both are wise), *Huckleberry "Huck" Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are wise), *Koyuki (Sgt Frog, both are females who are wise), *Dororo (Sgt Frog, both are wise), *Owl (Winnie the Pooh, both are wise), *Hayden Yiucko (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are pink and wise), *The Fates (Disney's Hercules, all four are wise and peaceful), *Rafiki (The Lion King, both are wise), *Johnson (Johnson and Friends, both are pink and wise), *Julia Chang (Tekken, both are wise) *Zippity Zebra (Pillow Pets, both are wise and peaceful) *Pocahontas (Disney's Pocahontas, both are wise and resourceful) *Wyldstyle/Lucy (The LEGO Movie, both are wise and have pink) *Rin (Jewelpet, both are wise) *Aku Aku (Crash Bandicoot, both are wise) *Emma (The Ridonculous Race, both are wise) *Edward (Thomas and Friends, both are wise) *Fergus (Thomas and Friends, both are wise and have red) *Old Bear and Bramwell Brown (Old Bear Stories, all three are wise) *Brum (Namesake series, both are wise) *Lion (Tinga Tinga Tales, both are wise) *Darlene Kashitani (Molly and the Skywalkerz, both are peaceful) *Littlefoot (The Land Before Time, both are pink and wise) *Grampu (Oobi, both are wise) *The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi, both are wise) *Betty Cooper (Archie series, both wear pink and are wise) *Archie Andrews (Archie series, both are wise) *Dilton Doiley (Archie series, both are wise) *Sabrina Spellman (Archie series, both wear pink and red) *Sam Manson (Danny Phantom, both wear pink and red, are sensible sometimes and tend to be wise) *Three (Seven Little Monsters, both are wise) *Dromarch (Xenoblade Chronicles 2, both are wise) Gallery Johnson.png|Johnson Old_bear.jpg|Old Bear Bramwell_Brown.png|Bramwell Brown Screenshot_20190604-193348_Photos.jpg|Betty Cooper Screenshot_20190604-193324_Photos.jpg|Archie Andrews Render- Sam 1.png|Sam Manson Category:Main series